Vom Hund zur Katz
by Emendems
Summary: TP.


**Vom Hund zur Katz**

_by_

_Emendems_

**Chapter One**

„Arghhhhh!!!! Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt wie sehr ich ihn verabscheue?!" Wütend knallte sie die Tür zu und ging auf ihr Bett los. Es war immer das Gleiche. Seit sie in diese Stadt gezogen ist, seit das College begonnen hatte, seit sie ihn getroffen hatte. Es war immer er. Er. Er. Er. Sie würde sich eine clevere Strategie für ihre Reden vorbereiten, die sich mit allen Federn gewaschen hatte. Mit dieser Rede hätte sie sogar die Präsidentschaftswahlen haushoch überlegen gewonnen, aber er würde ihr immer im Weg stehen. Er war die glitschige Bananenschale auf der Straße, die Haxe, über de sie stolpern würde, die Spendenaffäre, die ihr das Genick brechen würde.

„Nein ... Du liebst ihn ..." versuchte ihre Freundin sie zu beruhigen. Sie beobachtete ihre dunkelhaarige Freundin, die ihr Kissen mit Gewalt versuchte zu erwürgen. Und in fünf Sekunden würde sie mit 10 000 Dezibel das Polster anschreien. Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, sie hielt sie dich Ohren zu, und eins. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Und es war immer das Gleiche: Nachdem er ihre Pläne durchkreuzt hatte, würde sie am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs stehen. 

„Nein ... Das stimmt nicht. Du verstehst mich nicht, Marron. Er tut das die ganze Zeit und ich kann nicht mal was dagegen tun!" Unverstanden versuchte sie das Polster mit ihrem Kopf zu ersticken. Sie konnte das nicht verstehen. Marron hatte das noch nie erlebt, dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit über die anderen, aber am schlimmsten über sich selbst. Sie wusste, dass sie die Entscheidungen der anderen nicht kontrollieren konnte, aber über sich selbst sollte sie doch die Kontrolle inne haben.

„Ich weiß ja, aber dein Kissen kann sicher auch nichts dafür." Mit einem Lächeln stand Marron von ihrem Bett auf, nahm eine Bürste aus ihrer Nachttischschublade und ging zum anderen Ende des Zimmers, wo das Bett ihrer Freundin stand. Ihr zu sagen, dass es nicht gleich der Weltuntergang war, wäre sinnlos gewesen. Sie wusste, dass sie noch nie in so einer Situation stand, dennoch war das kein Grund die Sache endlos zu dramatisieren. Menschen verhungerten auf der anderen Seite der Welt, in anderen Ländern wurden Frauen verstümmelt oder wurden ihren Stimmen beraubt. Und auf dieser Seite der Welt zermürbte sich ihre Freundin den Kopf über diesen Jungen. Sie setzte sich zu ihr und begann leise deren Haare zu kämmen.

„Deine Kommentare waren auch schon mal besser." Besänftigt richtete sie sich mit dem Rücken zu Marron auf. Ihre Stimme klang nicht mehr gereizt und sie hatte auch vom Kissen abgelassen. Marron wusste wie sie zu besänftigen war. Sogar ihre eigene Mutter war an solchen Tagen mit ihr überfordert. Aber Marron konnte sie irgendwie um die Finger wickeln, sie hatte die Gabe ihr Ruhe zu geben. Das Mädchen war schon komisch. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst: Es ist nicht der Weltuntergang. Ich soll nicht immer alles so dramatisieren. In anderen Teilen der Welt verhungern Menschen und blablabla ... Aber Marron! Er treibt mich noch zum Wahnsinn! Und ich kann noch nicht einmal etwas dagegen tun ... Ich versuch und versuch, aber irgendwie, egal ob absichtlich oder vielleicht ist es ihm gar nicht bewusst, tut er es immer. Und heute war der Gipfel, die Sahne auf dem Haufen!"

Und schon wieder war sie aufgewühlt. So würden sie nie weiter kommen. „Ok, erzähl mal, was schreckliches hat er diesmal denn getan?" stichelte Marron sie an.

„Hör auf mich als Paranoide darzustellen! Ich sag dir, er macht das sicher mit Absicht!" Überzeugt drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin um und schaute sie mit Ernst an. Wie sollte sie es sich sonst erklären, dieses Gefühl ... Wenn er sprach, konnte sie nur noch seine Stimme hören. Wenn er seine lavendelfarbenen Haare streichelte, konnte sie seinen Duft aus Schweiß und frischer Meeresbrise riechen. Wenn er in die Menge lächelte, konnte sie seine Lippen spüren. Ja, er tat das mit Absicht um sie außer Fassung zu bringen, um ihrer Karriere als Wissenschaftlerin im Wege zu stehen.

Marron schaute mit Argwohn ihre Freundin an, wie der die Röte auf dem Gesicht stieg, dann die Luft im Hals stecken blieb und schließlich ihr Gesicht sich vor Sauerstoffmangel langsam blau anfärbte. „Pan, du wirst blau!" Keine Antwort. „Pan. Pan? Pan!" Ein Blinzeln. „Pan!! Hör auf von ihm zu träumen!" Ein Stirnrunzeln. Sinnlos. Ein verliebtes Teenie konnte man nicht zur Vernunft bringen. „Er macht das sicher mit Absicht." gab sie von sich. Ein Lebenszeichen. Marron schüttelte den Kopf. Immer das Gleiche. „Sicher doch! Er hat sicher eine Zielscheibe mit deinem Gesicht auf der Wand hängen, um sich jeden Morgen aufzuraffen schießt er mit einem Dartpfeil auf dein Gesicht. Und danach ist sein Tag gerettet. Pan, das sind nur deine Hirngespinste, werd endlich erwachsen und vergiss ihn!"

Ihn Vergessen? Konnte sie das überhaupt? Ja, aber wie? Wie könnte sie einen Menschen so einfach vergessen können. Einen Menschen, den sie verachtete, den sie erst seit einem Jahr kannte, dennoch war er ein Mensch, der bereits ihr ganzes Leben dominiert hatte. „Aber ... Ich ... ich kann nicht." gab Pan sich besiegt und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Es war ihre Hilflosigkeit, die sie am meisten hasste. „Wie du weißt, war heute das Treffen der Hochschülerschaft. Heute sollte entschieden werden, wie viel Prozent vom Fond jede Fakultät für das nächste Jahr erhalten soll. Und als Stellvertreterin der Naturwissenschaften und Forschung hätte ich eigentlich für unsere Fakultät mehr Geld rausschlagen müssen. Ich hab meine Rede seit Wochen schon vorbereitet, sie war sogar richtig gut, alle im Raum waren überzeugt und wollten für meinen Vorschlag stimmen. Und ..."

„... Und er war aber besser und hat dich überstimmt. Stimmt's?" fragte Marron sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Pan ... Die Hochschülerschaft ist wie Politik, die Tatsachen sind nebensächlich, was zählt ist der Politiker, seine Überzeugungskraft, sein Charisma und seine Connections. Und Trunks hat alle drei, auch wenn du es nicht einsehen willst."

„Nein! Das ist es gar nicht, was mich stört. Sondern seine arrogante Art und Weise, wie er alles auf die leichte Schulter nimmt und sich für nichts die Mühe geben muss. Während, nein, das ganze Treffen lang hat er geschlafen, ich meine nicht, dass er nicht zugehört hat oder wie immer wenigstens so getan hat, als würde er sich dafür interessieren. Denn dafür kommt er sich natürlich auch zu gut vor." Erregt sprang sie aus dem Bett und fuchtelte wie wild mit ihren Armen. „Nein! Er hat geschlafen! Sein Schnarchen war im ganzen Raum zu hören!"

„Pan ... Pan setz dich wieder hin und beruhige dich. Meinst du nicht du bist etwas kleinlich, vielleicht hat er nur seine Augen geschlossen gehabt. Man nennt ihn nicht umsonst den schlafenden Präsidenten." Pan konnte manchmal sehr penibel sein, insbesondere wenn es um ihn ging. Vielleicht hatte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen, wäre ja auch ein bisschen respektlos den anderen Mitgliedern der Hochschülerschaft gegenüber, dachte sich Marron.

„Ja, sicher. Und Goten ist ein Genie." konterte Pan zurück und verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, wenn ich es dir doch sage, er hat geschlafen. Und dein doofer Freund von Goten hat ihn während seines Nickerchens mit Taschentuchfuzeln beschossen und er hat keine Reaktion gezeigt. Und dann musste dein Freund ihn auch noch nach meiner Rede aufwecken."

„He, keine Beleidigungen! Er kann nichts dafür, er hat sich nur gelangweilt." warnte Marron ihre Freundin und warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Setz dich hin und hör mir zu." Pan verschränkte die Arme und wollte ihr widersprechen, als Marron sie unterbrach. „Das war keine Bitte ..." Ohne Widerrede befolgte Pan den Befehl. Es war nicht fair. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass Goten ein Idiot und Trunks ein arrogantes, egozentrisches Arschloch war. Und außerdem war es nicht fair, dass Marron sie wie ein kleines Kind behandelte. Sie war unfair. Nur weil sie ein Jahr älter war, hieß das nicht, dass sie erwachsener war. Aber all das behielt sie für sich und schwieg. Sie wusste allzu gut, was passieren würde, wenn Marron der Geduldsfaden platzen würde. Und als Feindin wollte Pan sie sicher nicht, jedenfalls kein weiteres Mal.

„Also ..." Marron klärte ihre Rachen. Da Pan sich nicht auf ein ruhiges Gespräch einlassen wollte, musste sie es zu härteren Bandagen greifen. „... Antworte nur mit Nein oder Ja. Verstanden?"

Sie tat es schon wieder. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass beim Lügen auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde. Sie saß auf der Anklagebank und Marron war Geschworener und Richter zugleich. Es war nicht fair. Das ganze Gericht war nicht fair. Sie war schließlich das Opfer. „Aber ..."

„Verstanden?" wiederholte Marron, diesmal mit mehr Druck.

„Ja ..." gab Pan von sich. Ja, das Mädchen war komisch. Auf der einen Seite konnte sie total lieb und verständnisvoll sein, und auf der anderen Seite hart und erbarmungslos. Sie war wie eine Domina in Bibliothekarsrock. Ob sie das nur bei ihr tat oder ob sie auch bei Goten diese Seite von sich preisgab?

Marron lächelte. Es ging doch, man musste ihr nur klar machen, wer hier der Boss war. Man musste nur wissen, was zu tun war. Zufrieden fuhr sie fort: „Hat Trunks während der Sitzung geschlafen?"

„Ja. Das hab ich ..."

„Antworte nur mit Ja oder Nein!" schrie Marron sie an. Verschreckt nickte ihr Pan hastig zu. Ja eindeutig, eine Domina in Bibliothekarsrock. Fehlte nur noch Stock und Peitsche. Armer Goten, es war eindeutig, wer von den beiden die Hose an hatte.

„Ok. Nachdem Goten ihn aufgeweckt hatte, hat Trunks seinen Vorschlag vorgetragen. War sie gut?"

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Nein ... Ja ... Ich weiß es nicht mehr." stotterte Pan vor sich her. Es war ihr peinlich. Sie wollte ihrer Freundin nicht sagen, dass sie ihn während seines Vortrages nur angestarrt hatte.

„Wie, du weißt es nicht mehr? Du warst doch dabei oder? Oder hast du während seiner Rede dein Gehirn abgeschaltet?"

Pan dachte nach. Warum fiel es ihr nicht mehr ein, was hatte er gesagt? Irgendwas mit „in der Technik steckt die Zukunft" oder war's doch „ihr dürft alle zu meiner Party kommen, wenn ihr euch für meinen Vorschlag entscheidet". Sie wusste es nicht mehr …

„Was jetzt? Hast du wirklich dein Gehirn abgeschaltet? Lass mich raten: Du hast ihn während seines ganzen Vortrages angestarrt und hast ihn danach nicht mehr widersprochen. Und du wunderst dich, dass er seinen Vorschlag durchsetzen konnte!" So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Irgendwie musste sie Pan dazu bringen ihn zu vergessen. Sie durfte ihn nicht immer alles durchgehen lassen. Sie musste Pan überzeugen, dass er nicht der Mittelpunkt ihrer Welt ist, sondern sie. Aber wie sollte sie Pan dazu bringen?

„Pan … Da du ihn, wie du gesagt hast, nicht vergessen kannst, helfe ich dir ihn zu bekommen …"


End file.
